


Unidays

by spaceprincesswrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincesswrites/pseuds/spaceprincesswrites
Summary: A non-idol au where Stray Kids aren't idols and they attend NYU. Also no ships, and just them being idiots and going through college life





	1. Chapter 1

Chan stood outside the music room thinking of a way to break it to Changbin. Sure the two of them were friends, best friends to be in fact, which is why the young boy was so nervous. He looked from the door to the floor. He felt the normal suffocating reaction that happens in stressful situations, usually he’s able to just get him self out of it, calm down, clear his mind enough to think; but now he couldn’t and he felt everything closing in, causing his hands to gently shake. Turning to head anywhere but there, the door opened and he cursed under his breath.

“Chan?” Hearing the boys voice and slowly turned around with a weak smile.

“Bin,”

Changbin could tell something was off, and even if hadn’t seen the look on Chans face he could feel it. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, starting to walk ahead of him, heading towards the exit.

Stumbling to follow the younger, Chan eventually caught up as they exited the building.

“I-I just wanted to talk to you about something,”

Stopping on the sidewalk Changbin turned around. “What’s gotten you all worked up? Come on, breathe, in through the nose out through the mouth.” Spotting a near by bench he led his friend over and sat down, keeping his eyes on Chan.

“I’m sorry,” Chan kept his head down as his voice cracked, he didn’t want to look up at his friend and face the disappointment. “I’m so sorry,”  
Hearing the words and their vulnerability Changbin placed a hand on Chan’s back, softly rubbing circles into it.

The scene was almost pitiful to Chan, yet it still gave a sense of warmth. His friend always knew how to give a sense of reality whenever a panic attack hit; it was like he had this super power of  
being caring even when he didn’t know what was going.

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this, but just know I could never be upset with you, no matter what we're brothers, anything that you have done can easily be fixed or even forgotten about.”

Looking up, his eyes were puffy and red, breamed with tears that hadn’t dared come out. “Bin, you don’t get it,”

He gave his friend a small smile, “So tell me,”

“I- I can’t make rant this month,”

Changbin held back a chuckle. “Is that why you’re sorry?”

Chan nodded looking away.

“Don’t worry about it, I got it. Why would you be upset over that? I told you and Han when we agreed to move off campus I would take up rent whenever one of you can’t. I meant that.”

Changbin still rubbed his back, feeling Chan release the tension he held, he brought him in for a quick hug. “Please don’t stress yourself over things like that, I don’t like seeing you so upset like this.”

Chan simply nodded.

 

After the events earlier, the two met up with Hyunjin and Seungmin to get coffee and wait for Felix to get off. 

“Should we trust him making out drinks today?” Seungmin asked as they stood outside the shop.

Looking out each other the other three shuddered. “How offended do you think he would be if we went and got Starbucks and then came back?”

Silently agreeing on going to get Starbucks first the four started to slowly walk away from the cafe’s store front in hopes of hiding from Felix. Their hope quickly diminished as the blonde boy spotted them and waved, quickly going to the door.

“Hey guys! Just in time the rush died which means I’ll be able to make your drinks and not mess up!” Seeing the big smile on his face his friends sighed.

This happened every time; by now you would except there to be a different plan, slowly walking away while eyeing the shop always resulted in getting caught, always. The four boys sat in the back corner sulking because of their plan failing.

“This is Changbin fault,” Seungmin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How is this my fault?” He replied cutting his eyes towards the younger.

“Maybe if you didn’t have such short legs you would be able to walk faster.”

“We were all walking slow, maybe if Hyunjin came up with a better plan instead of walking super slow and keeping our eyes on the windows,”Hyunjin huffed, “Well, no one has changed or objected to the plan so it’s all of our faults.”

Chan shook his head and chuckled. “You three really share one singular braincell huh?”

“Weren’t you the one whispering everything Felix was doing?” Seungmin cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the older.

Hyunjin and Changbin laughed, covering their mouths and mocking Chan, “He’s looking at the bagels, wait no he’s cleaning the station, oh no he’s coming over here, go go go!”

Chan rolled his eyes and sat back, relaxing into the chair.

Felix came up with the drinks in hand, setting them down in front of his friends. “An iced mocha, with extra Chocolate Powder on top for Binnie, a mocha frappe for Minnie, and an ice americano for Jinnie,” he stood with a smile, proud of his hard work. “I have your bagel coming out soon,” he nudged Chan.

“How-How long are they supposed to be toasted…” he looked worriedly over towards the counter, hoping Felix hadn’t over cooked the bagel, again.”

“Like thirty-seconds.” The smiled quickly vanished as he hustled over to the toaster, hitting cancel and grabbing the bagel with his bare hands. Letting out a cluster of ‘ows’ and ‘thats hot’ he managed to plate and bring the semi burnt, and hopefully edible, bagel over to his friend. “Did you want cream cheese or butter with that?”

“I want to live,” he joked as he poked at the bagel. 

 

While the other boys met with Felix, Woojin and Jeongin studied for upcoming quizzes. They had invited Minho to come along but he was already at Jisung’s in a deep study session.

“Hyung,” Jeongin spoke up.

“Yes Innie,” Woojin spoke softly, looking up and placing his pen down.

“Did you ever have professor Dinkle?”

“Oh, yes, toughest teacher my freshman year, what’s up,”

“Are her quizzes that hard? I keep studying but I feel like Im not getting anywhere and that I already understand everything,” Jeongin’s bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

“They’re…” Woojin wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t want to give the younger boy false hope, nor did he want to blatantly lie. “You’re going to do fine,” He let out a slight sigh. “Her Quizzes are hard, yes, but if you’re understanding the work, they should be quite easy.”

Jeongin nodded in response.

“Don’t stress yourself about it,”

The faint clicking of keyboards and the sound of backpacks being opened and shifted through echoed through out his head; making him feel as if the room was collectively getting smaller.

“I think I’m going to get some fresh air,” Jeongin excused himself and headed outside, running his hands over his face and through his hair.  
It wasn’t just the quiz that was worrying him; he was worried that his grades were slipping too much and he was going to fail. Some of his grades including the one for Dinkle’s class had went from high B’s to high C’s even a little into the middle range. All of his friends had done good and are killing their classes, he felt like a weigh down. Jeongin was always asking for help and asking about certain professors that his friends had to see if they had any insight on how to g about certain things. It was almost mid September, the air just starting to get cooler during the evening, a light breeze caused him to wrap himself in the cardigan he wore. He could hear the laughter and muffled conversations from people with their windows open or those sitting on their balconies. Car and bus horns honked in the distance, the frustration and aggression seeping its way through the city. He wanted to believe that everything was going to work out and after tonight college was going to get easier and he was going to pass his classes, but nothing seemed possible.

The sky was just starting to darken, the violet sea overtook the sunset dance, chasing and devouring ever pink and orange spot until you just barely make out the clouds. This was Jeongin’s favorite part of the evening, before he only cared about the sunset, however when he was out with Seungmin taking pictures and videos of the city, he caught glimpse of a time lapse he did of the sky, that was when he saw that sometimes darkness was just as beautiful. Sometimes when he can’t focus he goes outside and watches the sky.

“I figured that’s what you were doing,” Jeongin could hear the slight smirk in Woojin’s voice,

“It’s so peaceful,” he said softly.

“I know,” Woojin stood next to Jeongin watching as the clouds slowly disappeared as the violet abyss finished the invasion across the sky.

“I guess I was out here long,” A heavy sigh escaped his lips “Lets crush this test.”

“That’s the spirit,” the older patted him on the back as they turned and headed back into the library.

 

To say that studying at Jisung’s was going good would be a lie, a big lie. It started off well, studying in silence, each of them minding theirs, that all ended when Jisung looked up at Minho and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Minho,” he said leaning back into the couch.

Minho let out a quiet ‘hm’ not looking up from his textbook.

“Have you ever super glued your hand to the wall?”

Looking up he cocked an eyebrow and dropped his pen. “No, no I haven’t. Have you?”

“Maybe once,” he shrugged getting up and grabbing to the tube of super glue that was hid in his sock drawer. “Which is why this is hiding.”  
Minho moved everything off the table, getting up to grab the glue from him. “This isn’t even that strong, there’s no way this is glue you to the wall,”

“It did I promise, Bin yelled at me for it watch,” taking the tube from his friend he carefully took some a squeezed it onto the wall, leveling it with his butt. Backing into the wall he waited so it cold dry a little before trying to move. “See! I told you I’ve glued myself to the wall before,”

“This is gold,” Minho took out his phone and instantly went to snapchat, laughing as he recorded, “You mean he go stuck to the wall?”

“I was proving a point,” Jisung said with a pout, struggling to get away from the wall. “Dammit, not again,”

Stopping the video he posted to his story, before grabbing the tube from his friend. “I wonder if I can glue my sock to my shoe.” Taking his shoes off he places a small layer of glue in both of them before slipping his feet back in. Waiting he then tried to take his shoes off only to find them pulling on his feet. “What? Why am I stuck now?”  
Jisung let out a laugh before banging his head on the wall.

The two of them laughed at each other as they tried to get out of their glue traps. Laughs soon turned into slight cries as they realized how stuck they really were  
“We’re so stupid,” Jisung whined doing one last pull. 

“At least Chan or Bin isn’t home yet,” Minho replied, though he spoke too soon.

Hearing the door unlock and the knob turn they took one look at each other before yelling.

“We can explain!”


	2. Hidden Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin takes Jeongin somewhere special, Changbin spends the night on campus, and Jisung and Minho get themselves in a predicament

Woojin looked over at Jeongin who was starting to dose off as he did yet another problem.

“Innie,” He gently shook his friends shoulder, taking the pencil from out of his hand. “Innie wake up, think we should head back to the dorms, you’re starting to fall asleep, and it’s getting late,” 

Groaning, Jeongin stretched and shook his head. “Thanks Hyung,” 

The two of them packed up their supplies and laptops, putting them in their bags. They headed out of the library, the street lights hitting Jeongin’s face just enough to see hidden features. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired; more so like Chan when he stays up half the night.

“You doing okay?” The older asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

Their quiet footsteps filled the silence as the younger looked for the right words to say, debating rather or not to tell the truth.

Jeongin shrugged, brushing off the question. “Yeah I’ll survive.”

Woojin wasn’t convinced. “Have you been sleeping?”  
“Enough.”

“Have you been eating?”

“When I have time.”

The older shook his head and pulled the younger in another direction, he knew just off the place to take his friend.

“Where-“

“Just follow,”

Woojin weaved in and out of the small patches of people, giving out half hearted ‘sorry’s’ and ‘excuse me’s.’ He lost the feeling of the younger’s hand, turning around and checking to make sure Jeongin was still behind him, and still safe. The younger was struggling, people stepping in front of him, some nearly shoving past. Woojin stopped and grabbed onto his arm, gently tugging him closer.

“Sorry,” Woojin gave him half smile.

“Can you please tell me where we’re going?” Jeongin was out of breath, letting out a light puff of air. They were further away from campus and he was tired. All he wanted to do is curl into bed with his fleece blanket and his flannel Pajamas; maybe even watch some anime before going to sleep.

“Just follow, I promise it’s worth it.” He gave Jeongin a soft look, his eyes almost pleading. “We’re close I promise.”

Letting out a sigh the younger walked ahead.

A smile played on Woojin’s lips as he stumbled to catch up. “Make a left up here,”

Following his directions Jeongin turned left, stopping as he didn’t know what to do.

“It’s two store up,”

Passing a bookstore and a cafe the younger’s brows knitted together. He had stopped in front of a ramen place, looking at the hours. “Hyung it’s about to close,”

Smiling Woojin shook his head, opening the door; the overhead bell rang a high ding, notifying the older lady cleaning the tables that someone had came in. With a smile she embraced Woojin with a hug. “Good evening Min-Seo,” He gave her a light squeeze. “Sorry for coming so late,” Stepping back he looked over at Jeongin who was trying to take in his surroundings. “This is my friend, Yang Jeongin; Jeongin, this is Park Min-Seo, she owns this place.”

Shaking hands with the elder he bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,”

“Same to you,” her voice was a tired, yet there was still an underlying sweetness to it. Her voice was soft, almost whisper like, it dripped like honey and syrup, leaving a small trace of sweetness behind. 

Min-Seo headed to the back of the store, grabbing two cups of water and bringing it back to the boys before disappearing into the kitchen. The two boys sat at the nearest table, not saying anything and taking a sip of their drinks.

Jeongin took this time to look around the shop. It was warm, a wave of heat flowed evenly though out the whole shop, engulfing all that was in this building. Even with the lights on it was still pretty dark inside; an orange haze bringing a soft glow among those walked in it; causing it to look just as warm as It felt. The smells of meat and vegetables swirled in the air, reminding the younger of home, his eyes sparkling in familiarity.

“I used to volunteer and help out around the shop and her house.” Woojin broke the silence. “It was the night I had gotten back late, and I had visited the record shop. It was raining so hard, and I was getting absolutely soaked; the store was about to close when she called me inside. Min-Seo had let me stay until the rain just about stopped, even made me a bowl of ramen in hopes that it would warm me up.”

Jeongin followed his gaze, as he watched her work in the back, preparing two bowls. There was sweat beads forming on her forehead, just barely glistening under the lights. He could see the years of hard work leaving a mark on her face, like a trail of breadcrumbs. He couldn’t tell much from afar, hardly anything if he was being honest, just prominent features that rested on her face, including a soft smile as she placed ingredients in the bowls, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. A young man came to the front, turning off the neon “Open” sign and nodding slightly at the two boys, who had returned the nod.

“While I ate she had pulled up a chair and had a cup of tea.” Woojin smiled fondly at the memory. “She had told me not to worry about paying her back, which I felt bad for, so I offered to volunteer. I knew I was going to be around this area anyway, why not try and help out.”

As Min-Seo set the bowls down in front of the boys, with a soft smile, Jeongin still couldn’t figure out why Woojin had brought him here.

“Eat up,” the older said before he Jeongin had the chance to ask.

The only noises that could be heard were dishes banging against one another, and splashing of water; every so often the hiss from the stream of water would travel up front, giving a serene overlay. The faint noise of car horns played tag in the distance, as the two quietly slurped, eating in peace.

Once they finished Min-Seo grabbed the bowls and headed towards the back, Woojin following in suit. Staying behind Jeongin had to admit it was the best he had eaten in a few weeks. He had neglected eating properly, settling for fruits and microwaveable macaroni and cheese that Changbin had gotten him into. He was so focused on his grades that personal needs, aside from his hygiene, had completely taken a halt. Sleep, who needs it right? He hadn’t told any of the boys about his struggling due to not wanting them to worry about him, on top of themselves.

Woojin came around the counter with two cups of tea, handing one to Jeongin. “It’s for the way home.”

As the two left Jeongin looked bak to the shop, catching a glimpse of Min-Seo sitting down with her cup of tea, a small smile appearing as she took a sip.

“A few years ago her husband passed.” Jeongin looked up. “She said I had reminded her of him that night, rushing to get somewhere, always in a good mood no matter the circumstances. Come to find out it was the anniversary of his passing.” Woojin shook his head, taking a sip from the hot tea. “She’s taught me how a to slow down, take care of the world and not to stress about petty things like grades. I know school seems important, it is, and it’s expensive; but please Jeongin take care of yourself. I see too much of Chan in you, you’re young, you’ll hopefully listen.”

Jeongin took what he said into consideration, letting it sit with him. Woojin knew what was best and the boy understood he wasn’t doing anything but wrecking himself and his body. He looked up at the dark sky, looking for a star in the sky, but seeing none.

 

After the boys showered, they sat in the living room with the others. They all looked at them with smiles on their faces, not being able to believe what they walked into.

“Hand it over,” Changbin held his hand out, waiting for the tube of super glue.

The two boys looked at the ground.

“Please tell me you didn’t eat the glue, for the love of g-“ He squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

“No!” The boys said in unison.

“Then what is it?” Changbin placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot. To say he was agitated was an understatement. Sure he loved Jisung an Minho with his whole heart, however this is the third time Jisung has glued himself to the apartment and spending money on something as useless as repainting and slowly plastering the walls due to stupidity, it gets annoying, and fast. Plus to top it off, Minho glued his shoe to his foot, which doesn’t begin to explain the long process it took to get him unstuck. It was starting to weigh on Changbin and how much he does to fix Jisung’s mistakes. He was tired of it and this was just icing on the cake.

“Please don’t be mad,” Jisung started.

“Yeah please,” Minho continued. “After my foot got stuck I tried to get rid of any evidence while you tried to get Jisung unstuck. So I grabbed the closest thing and well,” Minho grabbed a balled up shirt. “I didn’t mean to grab your favorite Leo shirt. I thought it was a towel.” As he attempted to carefully unravel the shirt, changbin could see the tube of glue fighting, and winning, to stay attached to the fabric.

Taking a deep breath, Changbin ran his hands over his face before shaking his head.

“Bin we’re so—“ Jisung started but was cut off by Changbin raising his hand.

“The two of you, correct me if I’m wrong, are eighteen and twenty, correct?”

Jisung and Minho nodded in agreement.

“Yet you chose to super glue yourselves to objects because you were bored? And Jisung this isn’t even the first time, its the third, the third!” He exclaimed.

Seungmin, Felix and Hyunjin watched on quietly not wanting to get involved.

Chan however wasn’t going to let him yell at them for something so trivial. “Changbin come on, it’s not that serious,” He knows how small of a line is walking on right now, but he wanted to try and diffuse the situation before it got too bad.

Looking over at his friend, the boy scuffed. “Oh really Chan?”

“Yes, I get you’re upset, I do. Remember when you accidentally sat on my laptop? I was upset, we didn’t walk for a week, and you replaced my laptop. Things happen, let’s just calm down and talk about this like little beans; there’s no need to be harsh.”

Shaking his head, Changbin headed straight for his room. He grabbed the closest backpack and packed his outfit for tomorrow, his laptop and other supplies needed for class. He also grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in tonight.

“I’m staying on campus with Felix, unless he doesn’t want me to,” he announced before heading outside and double checking that he had everything. Noticing something was missing he walked back into the apartment and headed back to his room, grabbing Gyu from off his bed. No one spoke as he walked back out, waiting outside, looking through his feeds.

Felix sighed and got up, giving Jisung and Minho a pat on the back. “It’ll be okay, he’s just… he needs the night to cool off.” He gave a side smile before heading outside with the upset boy. “Let’s go,” he said rubbing the older’s back.

 

Back inside, Jisung bit his lip, looking at the closed door. “We fucked up, we fucked up.” He shook his head and turned toward the other. “And really? His Leo shirt? THE Leo shirt?”

“Don’t blame me! I panicked, you said you were hiding the glue and I didn’t want him to take it,” Minho looked down at the shirt that rested in his lap. “I was trying to help.”

Chan looked at Seungmin and Hyunjin, the two boys were sitting at the dining table, quiet not sure what exactly to say in this situation.

“You where hiding the tube of glue?” Seungmin cocked an eyebrow.

Jisung nodded. “Changbin told me to throw it out, but I still needed it for future projects and for when I help out with building sets for the children’s plays. So I hid it. Super glue is expensive, I can’t go around wasting it.”

“So glu-“

“It was to prove a point!” Jisung shouted, his voice cracking; the room reached a new level of silence and they stared. “I didn’t think it through, like most things, I understand can we please just find a way to replace his shirt.”

“That shirt was almost a hundred and sixty dollars, he waited months for it, and was put on a wait just to pre-order, pre-order, it. It’s almost always sold out and never in his size, where you going to find the shirt and where are you going to find the money for it?”

Jisung looked down, his eyes glossing over. “I don’t know, but it’s not worth losing bin over.”

 

When Felix and Changbin arrived at the dorm, Jeongin was already asleep and bundled under the cover. Changbin placed his items by Felix’s desk, gently placing Gyu on the bed. The two hadn’t spoken the whole way back to the dorms, silence felt better than awkward small talk.

“Bin,” Felix whispered, sitting on his bed. “We both know they didn’t purposefully ruin your shirt.” 

Changbin shrugged, laying his outfit over the chair.

“Are you serious going to give me the silent treatment?”

No answering Changbin sat on the bed and laid back, cuddling up to the small Pokemon. He looked up at the dark ceiling trying to find the right words, and the right way to say it. “As much as I seem mad at them I just can’t be.”

Felix looked at the boy, laying back next him.

“I’m mad, sure, but they meant to harm, at least I hope.” Changbin rolled on his side, facing Felix. Even in the dark room he could still could the freckles on his cheeks and across his nose; he could barely make out his features, even when he should be scolding the older, his expression stayed soft and gentle. “I’d had to fix that wall, now three times, because that dumbass glued himself to it. Three. Yeah sure, it’s funny and unfortunate, but goodness; and its not really the money that’s the issue, it’s the fact that property manager is supposed to be checking out everyones apartment for upkeep and see how everyone is doing. Which is great, but how am I supposed to explain two different spots and how they got there. One has been fixed, but you can see the difference still, and the other? Who knows if I’ll get to it tomorrow.” He let out a light groan and shook his head. “I’m trying to keep everything together but Jisung being Jisung makes it hard. Plus now, to top it, my favorite shirt is ruined and I’m not sure I’ll be able to buy another one. It took months and months to be in stock and to even be able to be preordered. Months, I remember sitting in your dorm and refreshing my emails for almost two hours straight because the wifi wasn’t set up in the apartment yet,” 

The two boys chuckled, thinking of the moment, the atmosphere changing to a little more light hearted. They tensed up once again as they heart Jeongin shuffle and groan under the sheets; they watched hoping they hadn’t woken him.

“I just need a night away,” Changbin sighed.

“Okay, I get it. Talk to them tomorrow though okay?”

Changbin nodded, giving his friend a side smile. 

 

As much as he tried, Changbin still couldn’t sleep. Felix had fallen asleep half way through their conversation while they were talking about which anime’s Felix was watching instead of doing his homework. The only down side about staying with Felix on campus was that there wasn’t a balcony in the dorms, nor was there a fire escape; at times like this when he can’t sleep, it was rough. It boiled down to Changbin just not wanting to go outside and walk around, he was lazy and tired; then again, it was almost three in the morning. Giving up on the already semi debate that fought through his head, he opened the window, letting the cool air push through. He leaned against window seal, looking through the dark living area, shadows taking up every spot that street lights couldn’t hit; colors changing from gray to dark gray, dark gray to black, black to an unending abyss, leaving his mind of make up what could be there. Very faintly he could see his shadow resting across the room, watching him back trying to find his next move, his hidden agenda. Changbin was still not calm down from earlier, his anxieties restlessly nipping at him. He trudged toward the couch, sinking into the cushions. The tired boy threw his head back looking up at the ceiling hoping to find a sense of calm; quiet engines, sirens, tree frogs and crickets played as background music with the wind, bringing Changbin to the euphoric stage of pre-sleep, his eye lids heavy and drooping, fluttering open and closed as he swayed in and out of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I was taking forever to proofread. I hope you enjoy it, also if you enjoyed don't forget to send this to your friends uwu.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any spelling errors, but this is still my first au 🥺 also a big shout out and thank you to Stray Kids' Best Friends yall are great and thank you for helping me out with little loose ends and ideas


End file.
